The Practice (1997)
The Practice is an American legal drama created by David E. Kelley. The series aired on ABC between March 4, 1997 and May 16, 2004, consisting of 168 episodes. Starring *Dylan McDermott - Bobby Donnell *Michael Badalucco - Jimmy Berluti *Lisa Gay Hamilton - Rebecca Washington *Steve Harris - Eugene Young *Camryn Manheim - Ellenor Frutt *Kelli Williams - Lindsay Dole *and Lara Flynn Boyle - Helen Gamble 'Guest Starring' *Aida Turturro - TV Commercial Producer (ep18) *Alan Blumenfeld - Mrs. Kramer's Attorney (ep14) *Anna Gunn - Jean Ward (ep8) *Annie Corley - Doctor (ep15) *Armin Shimerman - Judge Garth Moskin (ep12) *Arye Gross - Rabbi Daniel Warner *Barry Miller - Douglas Colson *Bonnie Bartlett - Joanne Oz (ep17) *Brian Reddy - Dr. Pankin (ep18) *Bruce French - A.G. Walgren (ep16) *Christine Healy - Sheila (ep13) *Craig Wasson - Father O'Brien *Cyrus Farmer - Frank Dugger (ep16) *DB Woodside - Aaron Wilton (ep14) *Donal Logue - ADA Richard Flood *Earl Billings - Judge Thomas Lawrence (ep17) *Edward Asner - Judge Matlin Pratt (ep9) *Garrett M. Brown - Doug Forsythe *Gerry Becker - Hub News Attorney (ep12) *Gregory Itzin - Al Daly (ep15) *Harley Venton - Mike Randall (ep13) *Jack Blessing - D.A. Horowitz (ep17) *Jack Laufer - Dr. Gerald Braun *Jack McGee - Detective (ep8) *James Handy - Jeffrey Stewart (ep1) *James Pickens, Jr. - Detective Mike McKrew (ep18) *James Whitmore - Raymond Oz (ep17) *Jane Kaczmarek - Pamela Boyd *Jayne Atkinson - Ruth Gibson (ep2) *Jeremy Ratchford - Gibbons (ep17) *Jill André - Judge (ep14) *Joan McMurtrey - Cynthia Randall (ep13) *John Aylward - Center Panelist in Rydell Hearing (ep11) *John Bellucci - Documentary Interviewer (ep16) *John C. McGinley - Leonard Goode *John Carroll Lynch - Dr. Robert Larson (ep13) *John deLancie - Dr. Walsch (ep18) *John Kapelos - John Rydell (ep11) *John Larroquette - Joey Heric (ep8) *John P. Connolly - Warden Steve Langston (ep16) *Karina Arroyave - Teresa Cortez (ep15) *Kate Burton - Susan Alexander *Kelly Perine - Theodore Maynard (ep10) *Kim Raver - Victoria Keenan (ep7) *Linda Hunt - Judge Zoey Hiller *Lisa Arrindell Anderson - Mrs. Wilton (ep14) *Lisa Eichhorn - Mary Jane Wiggins *Marcello Thedford - Randall Jefferson (ep16) *Mark Harelik - Michael Agosta (ep5) *Martin Ferrero - Sam Feldberg (ep15) *Matt Malloy - Mr. Robinson (ep14) *Maurice Godin - John Aikman (ep15) *Megan Edwards - Julie Crewson (ep9) *Melina Kanakaredes - Andrea Wexler *Meredith Scott Lynn - Myra Glenn (ep14) *Michael Bofshever - Mr. Crewson (ep9) *Michael Holden - Joe Walsh (ep7) *Michelle Hurd - D.A. Renee Williams *Micole Mercurio - Mrs. Kramer (ep14) *Nancy Lenehan - Nurse MacKenzie (ep9) *Natalija Nogulich - Judge Stevens *Nicolas Surovy - Dr. Henry Richards (ep9) *Norman Lloyd - D.A. Asher Silverman (ep6) *Paul Ben-Victor - Bernard Small *Paul McCrane - Martin Parks *Philip Baker Hall - Judge Joseph Vinocour *Richard Riehle - Mr. Holt (ep12) *Robert Carradine - Dr. Manheim (ep10) *Robert Prosky - Father Patrick (ep18) *Robin Thomas - Robert Adler (ep7) *Ron Glass - Judge Kent (ep7) *Sam Coppola - Carl Malzone (ep9) *Saundra Quarterman - A.D.A. Hart (ep14) *Scott Allan Campbell - D.A. (ep17) *Stanley Anderson - Dr. Gale (ep7) *Stefan Gierasch - Judge Brudister (ep15) *Stephen Caffrey - Marty Andleman (ep8) *Steven Eckholdt - A.D.A. Chris Kelton *Taylor Negron - Mr. Walters (ep7) *Titus Welliver - Gordon (ep17) *Tony Amendola - Dr. Alvin Troub (ep14) *Tracy Middendorf - Jennifer Cole (ep8) *Troy Evans - Lowry (ep15) *Valerie Perrine - Jane Elaine (ep17) *Vyto Ruginis - Jason Swoboda (ep13) *William Atherton - D.A. Pratt *Al Pugliese - Mr. Crane (ep11) *Andi Chapman - Vonda White (ep6) *Bill Bolender - Executioner (ep16) *Bob Clendenin - David Rogers (ep15) *Brooks Almy - Mrs. Carson (ep16) *Chris Darga - Officer (ep13) *Christine Estabrook - Judge Maureen Zisk (ep6) *Dan Martin - Officer Tedesco (ep14) *David Eigenberg - D.A. Harvey Welk *David Green - Previous Attorney (ep15) *David S. Dunard - Panelist in Rydell Hearing (ep11) *Dennis Creaghan - Judge J. Kramer (ep13) *Ellen Geer - Judge G. Warner (ep13) *Ellis E. Williams - Kevin Beal (ep15) *Frank Renzuli - Kenny Tripp *Gibby Brand - Judge William McGough *Greg Lauren - Myra's Husband (ep14) *Hansford Rowe - Judge Nolan (ep13) *James Greene - Emerson Ray *Jim Antonio - Archbishop Mazzoni (ep18) *Jo Jo Smollett - Stephan Furnald (ep5) *Joe D'Angerio - Steve Robinson (ep8) *John Gavigan - Mr. Carson (ep16) *John Ruskin - Joel Bland (ep12) *Karen Landry - Cindy McGuire (ep6) *Katherine LaNasa - Sheila (ep3) *Katie Volding - Susan Stevenson (ep10) *Larry Brandenburg - Judge Steven Winwood (ep2) *Lennie Loftin - Guard with Randy's Last Meal (ep16) *Linda Gehringer - Miss Bancock (ep10) *Lynn Hamilton - Judge Fulton (ep8) *Mark L. Taylor - Wiggins' Psychiatrist (ep11) *Mary Joan Negro - Roberta Braun *Michael Harney - A.D.A. Walt Frazier (ep3) *Michael Monks - George Vogelman *Phyllis Lyons - Mrs. Stevenson (ep10) *Richard McGonagle - Judge Patrick Wilcox *Robin Gammell - Michael Small (ep3) *Shawn Michael Howard - Warren Cruickshank (ep1) *Steven Anderson - Dr. Barry Jacob (ep18) *Tammy Townsend - Rachel Reynolds (ep1) *Tom Jourden - Tom Cooperman (ep16) *Virginia Capers - Virginia Reynolds (ep1) *and Edward Herrmann - Anderson Pearson *and Joe Grifasi - Harry Papp (ep12) *and Ken Howard - Senator Frank Patanki (ep17) 'Co-Starring' *Aklam - Guard #1 (ep16) *Alan Charof - Boston Cabbie (ep2) *Alan Gelfant - Kenneth Hanks (ep2) *Alvin Walker - Clerk (ep4) *Amy Van Nostrand - Carolyn Wiggins (ep12) *April Anderson - Aunt (ep16) *Arell Blanton - Officer (ep8) *Arlowe Stewart - Carl Jefferson (ep16) *Barbara Roberts - Randy's Mother (ep16) *Barbara Tarbuck - Judge Emily Strong (ep5) *Ben Lemon - Dr. Richard Eigher (ep7) *Benajah Cobb - Terry (ep16) *Betty Murphy - Connie Malzone (ep9) *Brian Bennett - Rioter #2 (ep14) *Bruno Alexander - Foreman #2 (ep9) *Bryan Clark - Stanley Ryerson (ep18) *Byron Keith Minns - Bailiff (ep11) *Charles Bennett - Cousin (ep16) *Charles Cooper - Judge Boucher *Christal Chacon - Reporter #1 (ep6) *Christopher McWatt - Reporter #4 (ep6) *Christopher Michael - Police Officer (ep8) *Christopher Stanley - Officer Kent (ep18) *Christopher Wiley - Michael Gibson (ep2) *Cynthia Mace - Suzannah Riley (ep4) *Dale Gibson - Officer Joseph (ep13) *Damon White - Roy (ep5) *Darwyn Carson - Young Mother (ep16) *David Alexander - Detective (ep2) *David Doty - Foreman (ep7) *David Muir - Jury Foreperson (ep14) *David Taavon - Another A.D.A. (ep9) *David Wells - Jonathan Cramer (ep3) *Devon O'Brien - Dr. Cecile Anspacher (ep6) *Diane Dorsey - Clerk (ep6) *Dierk Torsek - Walter Simon (ep4) *Douglas Roberts - John Hales (ep7) *Earl Bullock - Hard Hat Man (ep16) *Ed Berke - Hostage Negotiator (ep17) *Ed Morgan - Judge Kohn (ep4) *Ed Rosen - Foreperson *Eric Fleeks - Court Officer (ep12) *Eric Mansker - Bailiff (ep8) *Forbes Riley - Reporter #2 (ep14) *Francesca Cappucci - Reporter #3 (ep6) *Francis Guinan - Gary Newman (ep2) *Fred Saldone - EMS Technician (ep15) *Gary Friedkin - Michael Hart (ep3) *Gene Williams - Rioter #3 (ep14) *Greg Wrangler - Ronald Martin *Gregg Almquist - Judge Drapkin (ep5) *Gregory Norman Cruz - Assistant D.A. Whanapuckam (ep6) *Helen Geller - Foreperson (ep11) *Herb Mitchell - Judge White (ep2) *Hillary Webster - Twenty Something (ep16) *Irene Muzzy - Foreperson (ep17) *Jack Stehlin - Doctor Wolfman (ep11) *James Harnagel - Balding Guy (ep16) *James Lorinz - Lyle Roberts (ep2) *Jayson Boyd - Steve Crewson (ep9) *Jean Montanti - Jury Forewoman (ep6) *Jean St. James - Foreman (ep9) *Jeffrey King - Kevin Gibson (ep2) *Joan Marlowe - Judge A.R. Scannal (ep9) *John Ruskin - Joel Bland (ep18) *John Short - Warren Snail (ep2) *John Thaddeus - Security Officer (ep16) *Jordan Lee Williams - Guy (ep16) *Judith Montgomery - Receptionist (ep16) *Karen Crane - Reporter #1 (ep9) *Kathy L. McNabb - Sandra (ep2) *Ken Daly - Detective Belle (ep4) *Ken Kerman - Guard (ep5) *Kenny Sargent - Reporter #3 (ep14) *Kerim Joseph - Darius Jefferson (ep16) *Khadijah Karriem - Randy's Sister (ep16) *Kim Delgado - Bailiff (ep6) *Laura Carlson - Reporter #1 (ep16) *Lorna Raver - Receptionist (ep1) *Maggie Murphy - Maggie (ep18) *Maria Santucci - Helen Banner (ep15) *Marjorie Lovett - Jury Foreperson (ep4) *Mark Chaet - Notary Public (ep18) *Mark Goodman - Field Reporter (ep16) *Marti Reese - Jury Foreperson #2 (ep10) *Mary Major - T.V. Correspondent (ep14) *Max Alexander - Benjamin Holsten *Melissa Gardner - Reporter #1 (ep14) *Michael Chieffo - Chris Varley (ep6) *Mickey Cottrell - Dr. Michael Helms (ep3) *Miguel Najera - Foreperson (ep12) *Miriam Flynn - Mary Stokes (ep4) *Murray Rubinstein - Carl Leiberman (ep10) *Neil Gustafson - Roland Coleman (ep1) *Nick Kusenko - Will Stitt (ep9) *Patricia Belcher - Foreperson (ep1) *Patti Allison - Maureen Saunders (ep15) *Pete Kovner - Judge Pelt (ep1) *Price Carson - Guard #2 (ep16) *Ramon McLane - Jesse (ep16) *Raymond Colbert - Salesman (ep16) *Ricco Ross - Reporter (ep17) *Richard Penn - Judge Wald (ep2) *Richardson Morse - D.A. Scott Hamburg (ep13) *Rick Hall - Officer Trimble (ep2) *Rico Ross - Reporter #2 (ep7) *Rob Elk - Tony (ep16) *Robair Sims - Rioter #1 (ep14) *Robert Clohessy - Detective Gagen (ep17) *Robert Peters - Officer Cooper (ep3) *Rudy Ramos - Lopez (ep16) *Sean Cooper - Bailiff (ep13) *Selma Stern - Elderly Woman (ep17) *Stacey Scotte - Reporter #1 (ep8) *Steve Greenberg - Father (ep17) *Sung Hi Lee - Senator Patanki's Wife (ep17) *Susan Fukuda - Reporter #2 (ep8) *Susan Reno - Mother (ep17) *Taylor Leigh - Reporter (ep5) *Teddy Lane Jr. - Malzone Juror (ep9) *Thomas Stuart - Detective (ep4) *Timothy Sawyer - Judge Swan (ep1) *Todd Jensen - Reporter #2 (ep6) *Tohoru Masamune - Technician (ep4) *Toni Senecal - News Announcer (ep16) *Tony Haney - Harry Molt (ep1) *Van Boudreaux - Clerk (ep13) *Wanya Green - Melanie White (ep6) *Wendy Worthington - Jury Foreperson #1 (ep10) *Wesley Jonathan - David Piper (ep6) *Weston Blakesley - Washington (ep16) *Will Coogan - Coroner's Assistant (ep18) *Will Rogers - Father Maloney (ep16) *William Hubbard Knight - Clerk (ep2) *Willie Garson - District Attorney Frank Shea (ep10) Category:TV Series Category:1997 TV Series